criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
When Wolves Stop Howling
When Wolves Stop Howling is a case featured in Criminal Case: World of Hazards as the 2nd case of the game. It is the second one to take place in Hazardous Banks, a district of Selium. Plot A night following the player's first solved investigation the team decided to take a rest and get away from Damian LaVey's radar, but then Hades, still wearing bandaged from the bullet wound he received said that one lady called and that is very upset about her safety, mentioning a cabin on the end of the woods and some strange growls and footsteps. Dionisio sent Hades back to medic lab and told Madison and the player to go in the woods and find the girl. As the team walked thought the dark and burned forest under the full moon, a loud howls of wolves was heard before a snapping of the branches made Madison to run in the darkness eventually, with the player finding destroyed entrance in the cabin. With their guns ready the team entered house, finding blood and flesh everywhere. They followed a blood trails to the living room where they discovered a partly eaten body of a local forest ranger Helena Greenstone. With collected remains of the body the team shipped the body bag to the medic's lab as they first interrogated a prostitute Bianca Darkmoon, following the finding of her whip covered in blood. Soon after the team found reason to have a local zoo keeper Asal Handson and a landlord Xavier Grant. After the autopsy of Helena's remains, Gertrude was furious, telling the team that the killed used real wolves to commit the act of the homicide, saying that saliva of the wolves found on the flesh and bones contain a dose of RCZ, a drug that is used on wild animal to be tamed, confirming her theory that the killed forcefully tamed wild wolves but that they also have skills in handling them. A while later the team decided to back in the woods and recap the case as the strange growl could be heard, while the pair of golden eyes followed Madison's every move. Learning that something is after them the team started to run deeply, unaware that the someone is faster then them, when suddenly a werewolf jumped in front of them and howl loudly before showing his fangs towards the team, looking at them with a hitman look. Madison then quickly grab he smaller pistol filled with silver bullet but when she was ready to shot, Baxter grabbed her hand and told her not to, explaining that if they want to survive they should be gentle, not hostile in order to gain his trust. Werewolf then pulled Madison and took her to shining green river. The player then followed them bur approaching the place they found nothing so they decided to search the place, eventually finding where the werewolf is hidden. They quickly went to the cave where whey found Madison treating werewolf's paw. Madison looked at them and said to not be afraid as she said that soon they can talk with him. Minutes later, Madison told the team that his name is Lupicious. Lupicious then said that he didn't knew that the team aren't werewolf hunters and said that he was a nice friend with Helena who protected his forest from them. After they finished a meet up with Lupicious the team decided to search the river again in order to find more clues, eventually finding reason to suspect Selium's mayor Nicola Astruc. By Gertrude the team found that Asal used to be in the drug company back in high school. she explained that she left that behind but that the victim tried to blackmail her with that shameful past. They also discovered that the victim was the reason why Bianca became a prostitute at such young age, saying that the victim completely ruined her family's economy before the fallout. Mid-investigation, as they walked near the river they hear a strong growl coming from the riverside, eventually finding that Xavier and Lupicious are on the edge of killing each other. The team approached the riverside, asking for them to stop a fight, telling Xavier that he dares the devil, but in the moment he throw his calculator at Lupicious, resulting his anger and then he suddenly grabbed Xavier in the river before escaping in the woods. Madison quickly saved Xavier as the player searched the area for more clues. After the checking up they interrogated Xavier to find why he fought with Lupicious, only to get explanation that the victim wanted to buy his property to settle a place where werewolf "gang" could meet up and that he hate them. They soon found that that mayor Astruc wanted to arrest the victim for trespassing on his property. A bit later, Vincent approached them and said that a werewolf wants to talk with them and that he wait inside the guest's room. They went there where Lupicious wanted to apologize for his actions and impulsive act, but that he couldn't handle that someone speaks bad things about his deceased friend who accepted his double life but that Xavier also discovered that they had one argument in which he accidentally scratched her, attempting to flag him an aggressor for a society. After that interrogation, they were informed by Hades that someone knocked him out from behind and demolished the murder scene, making the team to go and search it up, after which they found last missing clue to arrest no one other then Selium's mayor Nicola. He denied the accusation, telling the team that is the mayor and should be the light to the citizens through this days of post-fallout reincarnation. Madison didn't really buy his story but instead started to point the evidence against him, eventually making Nicola to throw a cigar and confession, saying that no one can oppose him He explained how after the apocalypse truck the city he became a leading political figure, passing rank by rank in circles until he became a mayor, no one ever question it as he kept promising better future. He then said that no one did that until Helena showed up as a Saint, kept telling people that he isn't worth of being a mayor as he is just another lair and corrupted fathead. Madison asked him that is that wasn't true he could've just censor her, on what Nicola laughed a bit, saying that he wouldn't care if they were lies, even saying that is true, but that Helena found something that could've really destroy him, and reveal a different side of a story about the city's faith. Lighting another cigar, he explained that when someone try to get deeper into the stories that one should be punished, continuing to explain that as a mayor he has access to all drugs and that he took some of RCZ and went in woods to picks up Helena's loyal friends - wild animals and kill her with them in hope that there will be nothing left from her. Madison showed he disgust and started to approach with a shackles, Nicola snaps his fingers and make his bodyguards to approach who hardly pushed the duo away, making enough time for them to make Nicola escape the scene. Shortly after, the team was still in chock that the mayor is the killer and that he escaped with no consequences in unknown direction. Because they were still on the place they attempted to arrest him they decided to search it up in order to find some traces where Nicola could be. After searching the riverside up and down they discovered a broken tablet that was thrown in the water. After restoring it they decided to give it to Willow to fix it. After deep analyzes, Willow informed the tam that she discovered a digital map marked in the tablet, but that motherboard died too soon for her to transfer all data, but that the most of important data was successfully transferred to her device, after which she said that he often visited Bianca's brothel, making the team to go and walk with her. She bite her lip and said that even if she came here, he probably never came to see her as she would've give herself only to people she find worthy, but that she indeed saw two gorilla's leaving something in the trash can that she willingly gave to the team for a search. After they run their hands thought the trash they discovered a cigarette pack with a saliva stains on it and knowing that there won't be enough time for the analyzes they decided to go an ask Lupicious and his snout for the assistance. He accepted to help with a smile, telling the team that he will gladly help to catch a mean human who hurt her friend. Madison pointed the pack for a sniff before hie snout starting to work, leading the team through the forest until they came across the original murder scene where the smell stopped duo to smell of the blood. They thanked Lupicious who suddenly seem to hear something before running away. The team decided to search the area, eventually finding a GPS device that was accidentally dropped by one of his bodyguards. As how GPS was on they followed a trace, calling a backup in the meanwhile. They followed a GPS to the underground railroad where Nicola attempted to escape from the city. Bodyguard pulled out pistols and shot Madison in chest, and when they were ready fire a shot to the player, Hades and Dionisio show their heads from behind. Now surrounded, Nicola spit on them before surrounding, but making a vow that he will never speak that secret as a torn piece of paper fall from his pocket. Dionisio picked it up and together with the player restored it, only to find that is a super encrypted message that neither Willow could've decrypt, but then Dionisio said that just Nicola's arrest is enough for today and that they should go to sleep and that he will make sure that Madison survive this bullet. Early next morning, panicking Gertrude woke up the player, having tears in her eyes as she told them that Sam went missing last night and that she is worried sick that something bad might happened to him. The player suggested that they could go and ask Asal if she saw anything as she is a zookeeper. Asal said that she didn't see a wolf cub last night but that it's possible for him to be here and that they are allowed to look around. Gertrude and the player quickly searched the area, eventually finding a locked phone that belong to a cute young boy that their database recognized as Lorenzo Fang, but in the moment of weakness and anger, Gertrude wanted to find more of Lorenzo and went in photos, eventually finding dozen of pictures of him with Sam, but also a surprising picture of him transforming into a werewolf, into Lupicious. They quickly went to woods to search for Sam and Lorenzo eventually coming across the cabin that Gertrude quickly entered, only to find Lorenzo gently feeding Sam. Lorenzo then blushed and offered them a seat. Gertrude then suddenly went and hugged Sam. Lozenzo gently gave it to her with apologize because he didn't think that someone would own him as he found him all alone in the woods last night. Gertrude then asked him if he really is that famous Lupicious she heard from the player on what he looked away and confessed but then asked them to never tell anyone because people are on the open hunt for him. Gertrude, hugging Sam, promised him that no one else will find his identity and that he can come and play with Sam every time his heart desire. After the little adventure with Lorenzo, duo returned to the unit's headquarters's main room where the whole team (except Madison) was at the table, looking at the slowly burning paper. Gertrude asked what is going on on what Dionisio said that Willow and Hades found that the message means and that is better if is destroyed. Hades then said that the message contain a possible location of grave of long lost archaeologist who predicted the fallout will happen eventually. Gertrude asked for Madision's condition on what Willow said that she is in the Selium's hospital with no new information about her status. Hades then picked up him gun case and pulled the player out, demanding no questions, just following... Summary 'Victim' * Helena Greenstone (Eaten alive by the pack of wolves) 'Murder Weapon' * Wolf 'Killer' * Nicola Astruc Suspects BDarkmoonWoH.png|Bianca Darkmoon AHandsonWoH.png|Asal Handson XGrantWoH.png|Xavier Grant LupiciousWoH.png|Lupicious NAstrucWoH.png|Nicola Astruc Quasi-Suspect(s) LFangWoH.png|Lorenzo Fang Killer's Profile * The Killer takes vitamins. * The Killer handles wolves. * The Killer has a pollen allergy. * The Killer wears white. * The Killer wears a badge. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Abandon House (Clues: Victim's Body, Bloody Whip, Badge) *Examine Bloody Whip (Result: B DARKMOON; New Suspect: Bianca Darkmoon) *Examine Badge (Result: Powder) *Question Bianca Darkmoon about her whip next to a body (New Crime Scene: Zoo) *Investigate Zoo (Clues: Broken Billboard, Set of Keys) *Examine Broken Billboard (Result: Billboard Photo) *Examine Billboard Photo (Result: New Suspect; New Suspect: Asal Handson) *Examine Set of Keys (Result: X GRANT; New Suspect: Xiavier Grant) *Speak to Asal Handson about her and victim's relationship *Give keys back to Xiavier Grant *Analyze Powder (03:00:00M Attribute: The Killer takes vitamins) *Autopsy Victim's Body (18:00:00; Attribute: The Killer handles wolves) *Go to Chapter 2! Chapter 2 *Investigate Plutonium River (Pawprint) *Examine Pawprint (Result: Werewolf's pawprint; New Suspect: Lupicious) *Question Lupicious (Profile Updated: Lupicious handles wolves) *Investigate Plutonium River again (Clues: Briefcase, Broken Bottle) *Examine Briefcase (Result: Opened Briefcase) *Examine Opened Briefcase (Result: Seal; New Suspect: Nicola Astruc) *Examine Broken Bottle (Result: Syrup Bottle) *Question Mayor Nicola Astruc (Profile Updated: *Analyze Syrup bottle (09:00:00; Attribute: the Killer has a pollen allergy; New Crime Scene: Wolf Cages) *Investigate Wolf Cages (Clues: Torn Paper, Locked Book) *Examine Torn Paper (Result: Threat) *Examine Locked Box (Result: Bianca's DiaryPage) *Examine Blank Page (Result: Diary Page) *Question Bianca about her writing about the victim (Profile Updated: Bianca takes vitamins, handles wolves and has pollen allergy) *Analyze Threat (06:00:00) *Ask Asal about the threat (Profile Updated: Asal takes vitamins, handles wolves and has pollen allergy) *Go to Chapter 3! (1 star) Chapter 3 *Investigate Black Sand Beach (Clues: Pile of Sand, Xavier) *Question Xavier about the fight that broke out (Profile Updated: Xavier has a pollen allergy) *Examine Pile of Sand (Result: Broken Frame) *Examine Broken Frame (Result: Framed threat) *Question mayor Astruc about the threat he sent to the victim (Profile Updated: Nicola takes vitamins, handles wolves and has pollen allergy) *Go and talk with Lupicious (Profile Updated: Lupicious takes vitamins and handles wolves; New Crime Scene: Bloody Living Room) *Investigate Bloody Living Room (Clues: Flower Pot, Cushion) *Examine Flower Pot (Result: Bloody Needle) *Examine Cushion (Result: Fibers) *Analyze Bloody Needle (15:00:00; Attribute: The Killer wears a badge) *Analyze Fibers (09:00:00; Attribute: The Killer wears white) *Arrest The Killer, NOW! *Go to All That Toxic Beginning 2! All That Toxic Beginning 2 *Investigate Plutonium Lake (Clues: Device Pieces) *Examine Device Pieces (Result: Tablet) *Analyze Tablet (06:00:00) *Go and ask if Bianca saw mayor Astruc (New Clue: Trashcan) *Examine Trashcan (Clues: Cigarette Pack) *Ask Lupicious for help *Investigate Abandon House (Clues: GSP Tracker) *Arrest Nicola! (Reward: 2 000 coins) *See if Asal saw Sam (Reward: Burger) *Investigate Zoo (Clues: Locked Smartphone) *Examine Locked Smartphone (Result: Unlocked Smartphone) *Question Lorenzo Fang (Reward: Werewolf Pin) *Move on to the next crime! Navigation Category:All Fanamde Cases Category:Cases of World of Hazards Category:Hazardous Banks